Toys To Life 2
Toys To Life 2 is a sequel to the hit movie Toys To Life and features Owen Laramore, Will Arnett, Idina Menzel, Catherine O'Hara, Nick Frost, Drew Barrymore, James Corden, Sarah Vowell, Lane Styles, and Ellen Page returning to reprise their roles from the first film with John DiMaggio voicing a different character, alongside Lacey Chabert, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Jesse Tyler Ferguson, Robert De Niro, Woody Allen, Bindi Irwin, Adam Sandler, Awkwafina, and BD Wong. It is scheduled to be released in theaters on March 25, 2023, by 20th Century Fox. PLOT 3 years after the events of "Toys To Life", John and his troopers discover a porthole leading to WonderWorld, but are warned that they should only fear it, much to their disappointment. The next day, John drives to work at the Toytown Museum, until he gets thrown off the road, causing Toyomia's clock hand to break off, threatening Toytown and leaving all of its citizens homeless. A heartbroken John is disappointed that he does not get to do his job anymore, and walks away sadly. Later, after a hard and difficult time, John and his troopers decide to find the part to fix it. Once they arrive in WonderWorld, they wonder how they can find it, with help from Smartypants. He directs them to a shop, where they win the part, but are warned that if they don't collect $700 dollars in 24 hours, their bid will expire, and they will lose the item forever. They meet Guy Gamer, who tells them to steal Claire's car from "Jungle Girl". They get away, but are forced to give it back after a high-speed chase. She tells them to take a video she had just made to her friend Besst at her site Video Toons, where John and Besst make lots of videos that turn out as ways to get money, even as John's troopers are sent to spread the word across WonderWorld. Later, after becoming a WonderWorld sensation, John holds a press confrence. After that, John makes enough money, and he and his troopers rush off and buy the item before the bid expired, only to find that Claire had decided to stay with John because they have a lot in common and because of Toytown's unpredictability, and they begin to fall in love and become mates. Four other characters, Stewart, Mary, Chad, and Kath worry that John's love for Claire could mean losing her and send monkeys to bring her back. John tells Gamer Guy what had happened and they decide to go to the Dark Chamber, where a scary creature named Slug offers a potion that could not only make Chad, Mary, Stewart, and Kath happy with the change permanently, but it could also detect anything insecure and duplicate it. Meanwhile, Claire tries to tell Stewart about John, but he says she can't be with him after he almost stole her car earlier. Instead of making them happy about John's love for Claire, the potion detects Claire as an insecurity and reboots "Jungle Girl", nearly killing her and John in the process. John and his troopers have brought Claire to safety, but feel awful that she has been hurt. Claire assumes it was all her fault, but John and his troopers admit their misconduct by confessing that they are just from Toytown. Angrily thinking that they betrayed her, Claire accuses them of their actions, takes John's necklace and throws it away, ending their love for each other. As John rushes to recover his necklace, he realizes there are clones of him, and he and his troopers rush to save Claire. She hides with Smartypants in his search bar, where she and John reunite. John owes Claire an apology, restoring their love for each other. They tempt to send the clones into a trap, but the plan fails when they crash Besst's limo and form a monster-sized John. The giant John grabs Claire and tempts to kill the real John, but Chad, Stewart, Mary, and Kath admit that John's love for Claire doesn't mean a end to "Jungle Girl", but makes everything stronger, causing the clones and the potion to disintegrate, one by one, and John is rescued by Little Spence, Mamo, and Mousey, much to his surprise. John and his troopers take Claire to Toytown, making her Queen of Toytown and a new member of John's troopers as Toyomia is restored, making John's personality stronger, and he even participates in activities in Toytown, and he even fixes his necklass. John and Claire enjoy the view of Toytown as the movie ends. Main cast Owen Laramore as John Will Arnett as Ian Idina Menzel as Tina Catherine O'Hara as Ouch Nick Frost as Page, Age, Cage and Rage Drew Barrymore as Ribbit James Corden as Robone Sarah Vowell as Mousey Lane Styles as Little Spence Ellen Page as Mamo John DiMaggio as Smartypants Lacey Chabert as Claire Catherine Zeta-Jones as Besst Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Gamer Guy Robert De Niro as Slug Woody Allen as Wickk Adam Sandler as Stewart Bindi Irwin as Mary Awkwafina as Kath BD Wong as Chad Home Media Toys To Life 2 was released on DVD on June 27, 2023, and on Blu-ray on July 1, 2023. Production On September 1, 2020, Chris Wedge stated that he and Blue Sky had plans for a sequel. Production began in November 2020. At the same time, Laramore confirmed to reprise his role. On January 2021, Styles, Page, and Vowell announced their return. After "The Cat In the Hat" was complete in October 2021, Arnett, Menzel, Hara, Frost, Barrymore, and Corden signed in to reprise their roles. In November 27, 2021, James Newton Howard returned to compose the music. Lacey Chabert, Adam Sandler, Bindi Irwin, Awkwafina, and BD Wong joined in the following month. Catherine Zeta-Jones signed in on January 2022. Woody Allen, Jesse Tyler Ferguson, and Robert De Niro signed in at the same time it was slated for January 6, 2023. In June 2022, John DiMaggio confirmed to voicing a different character. A first trailer was released on July 1, 2022. a second trailer was released on September 8, 2022. A final trailer was released on January 21, 2023. On February 10, 2023, Chris Wedge revealed that the studio would close in 2030, but will keep making sequels and originals until then. Sequel A sequel, Toys To Life 3, will be released on March 9, 2026. Soundtrack "John And Claire" - Owen Laramore and Lacey Chabert "Life" - James Newton Howard "The Portal To WonderWorld" - James Newton Howard "Crash" - James Newton Howard "Toyomia Is Broken" - James Newton Howard "Homeless" - James Newton Howard "The Plan" - James Newton Howard "We Arrived!" - James Newton Howard "Smartypants" - James Newton Howard "The New Clock Hand" - James Newton Howard "24 Hours" - James Newton Howard "We Need 700 Dollars" - James Newton Howard "Jungle Girl" - James Newton Howard "VideoToons" - James Newton Howard "John The Sensation" - James Newton Howard "John Reads The Comments" - James Newton Howard "I Am So Sorry" - James Newton Howard "Claire Is Kidnapped" - James Newton Howard "Slug" - James Newton Howard "Reboot In 60 Seconds" - James Newton Howard "You Did This?" - James Newton Howard "Zombie Clones" - James Newton Howard "Final Battle" - James Newton Howard "Claire Stays In Toytown" - James Newton Howard Category:PG Category:2023 films Category:Sequels